


Three/Triptych (Sherlock BBC) - Art

by cybel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Composite, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Composite of three images from Sherlock (BBC), Season 3 Episode 1, <i>The Empty Hearse</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three/Triptych (Sherlock BBC) - Art

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/cayj0uhzt/)


End file.
